


Dean tais-toi

by CourtneyAckles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comfort/Angst, Destiel Smut Brigade (Supernatural), M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:00:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27837994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CourtneyAckles/pseuds/CourtneyAckles
Summary: Le cadre de l'histoire se passe pendant l'épisode 5x04. Aucun spoiler.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 1
Collections: Supernatural, Supernatural pairings/friendships





	Dean tais-toi

**Author's Note:**

> Les personnages de « Supernatural » ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne tire aucun bénéfice de leur mise dans cette fiction.Cette fiction est ma première fiction ecrite en 2015

2014

Castiel regardait Dean sortir de la cabane de Risa au petit matin et se diriger vers sa propre cabane. Depuis un an Dean et Castiel entretenaient une relation secrète et monogame. Ils avaient couché ensemble quelque fois au cours de ces cinq dernières années. Même si le chasseur refusait d'afficher leur relation devant les autres et s'ils ne dormaient jamais ensemble. Dean était le leader du camp « Chiquita » qui regroupait des personnes voulant combattre l’Apocalypse. Castiel acceptait les règles fixées par Dean. Castiel avait arrêté la drogue et les orgies bien sûr et Dean avait arrêté de boire et les femmes. Mais là de voir Dean sortir de la cabane de Risa, il se sentait trahi, en colère contre Dean, car il se doutait qu'ils n'avaient pas joué aux cartes.

Castiel se dirigea furieux vers la cabane. Il entra et claqua la porte. Dean était entrain de se préparer une mixture qui ressemblait à du café. La cabane était la plus grande du camp mais était tout aussi misérable que les autres. Une kitchenette composée d'un petit meuble délabré avec deux grandes bassines qui faisaient office d’évier, et un petit réchaud. Une grande table en bois avec des chaises branlantes qui servait pour manger ou lors de réunion de QG. Un grand drap accroché à une poutre séparait « le coin nuit » composé d’un vieux canapé-lit resté ouvert en lit tout défoncé et d’une douche miteuse.

Dean se retourna avec un grand sourire aux lèvres quand il vit Castiel.  
« Mon ange, tu veux du café ? demande Dean.  
Castiel poussa celui-ci contre un mur.  
\- Dean je t'ai vu sortir de la cabane de Risa, je croyais que tu m'aimais ! cria l'ancien ange.  
\- Je …  
\- Dean, tais-toi !

Castiel prit la bouche de Dean avec avidité et le mordit. Dean gémit devant la domination de son amant tout en lui caressant la nuque pour le calmer. Castiel se recula et enleva le T-shirt de Dean avec empressement, le griffant au passage. Celui-ci gémit et offrit son cou aux morsures de son amant. Castiel lui retira le reste de ses vêtements : ses chaussures, son jean, le laissant simplement en boxer. Le leader du camp enleva à son tour la tunique en lin de son ange, parsemant ses épaules et son torse de doux baisers. Castiel grogna devant la tendresse de son amant et le plaqua contre lui.

Les deux hommes se frottèrent l'un contre l'autre, leurs gémissements étouffés par leurs baisers possessifs. Castiel mit fin aux baisers en caressant le bas des reins de Dean très lentement. Il savait que c'est l'une des zones les plus érogènes et il voulait le torturer. Dean se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas gémir.

\- Dean, je veux t'entendre. Je veux que tout le monde sache ce qu'on fait ! Sinon j'arrête et je te laisse là, dit Castiel d'une voix autoritaire mais pleine de désir.  
Dean obtempéra et se mit à crier « Cas...humm... ».

Castiel le poussa vers le canapé. Il finit de se déshabiller devant le regard avide de son amant.

Il se mit sur lui et l'embrassa avec férocité de nouveau, tenant les mains de son amant. Il mordit plus fort le cou de Dean en laissant une belle marque puis il joua avec les tétons de son chéri suçant et mordant. Puis griffant et léchant son torse, Le chasseur se cambra, se tenant au drap et poussa des gémissements de plus en plus forts au fur à mesure que Castiel descendait vers son sexe. Il essaya de garder le contrôle pour éviter que les autres l'entendent. Castiel caressa très doucement le pénis à travers son boxer, puis lui enleva et il recommença avec une certaine lenteur son va-et-vient.Il regarda son amant essayer de garder le contrôle, d'être au supplice.

\- Dean je t'ai dit que je voulais t'entendre crier mon nom d'une voix rauque.  
\- Cas, je t'en supplie, accélère !!!  
\- Non Dean, c'est moi qui décide de ton plaisir.   
Castiel s'arrêta et remonta aux cotés de son amant.   
\- Dean, je veux te voir me la sucer toute suite ! dit-il rempli d'une voix pleine de désir.

Dean s'exécuta. Cette phrase le fit frissonner de plaisir. Il enleva le boxer qui laissa voir la verge dure de Castiel. Il déposa des baisers papillon, puis il lécha la hampe tout le long, puis sur le gland où il insista. Puis il lécha ses bourses et enfin prit le sexe de son amant, faisant de lents va-et-vient avant d’accélérer. Il vit Castiel se cambrer, crier des : « Dean,han,oh oui !. » Puis Castiel lui ordonna d'arrêter et de venir auprès de lui.  
Castiel retourna Dean et le plaqua contre son torse.  
\- Dean suce mes doigts !  
Dean prit trois doigts de son amant et les suça avec délectation.  
\- Tu aimes sucer, dit Castiel.  
Cette vision de Dean, transposée à celle de sa bouche sur sa queue, augmenta son excitation.  
Castiel fit arrêter Dean et lui enfonça un premier doigt. Dean bougea avec avidité sous la sensation.  
\- Mon ange, plus …  
\- C'est ça que tu veux Dean !  
Castiel enfonça un deuxième doigt et Dean bougea plus vite, surtout quand Castiel toucha sa prostate.   
\- T'aime ça Dean ! Dis-le !  
\- Oui j'aime ça, dit-il dans un murmure.  
\- Plus fort Dean !  
\- Oui j'aime ça !

Castiel lui enfonça un troisième doigt et Dean bougea d'une façon erratique. Castiel n’en pouvait plus de voir son amant comme ça. Son sexe lui faisait tellement mal. Il se retira de Dean. Dean se sentit pantelant, il avait besoin de cette friction.  
\- Dean te laisser comme ça tu en penses quoi ?  
\- Non je t'en supplie, gémit Dean. 

Castiel lui attrapa les hanches et s'enfonça doucement, avec lenteur. Dean essaya de s'empaler sur le sexe de son amant, mais Castiel lui imposa son rythme.  
\- Dean, pas besoin de me supplier, on ira au rythme que je te dirais. La seule chose que je veux c'est t'entendre crier.  
Castiel continua de le pénétrer lentement. Il aimait voir Dean au bord du supplice. Puis il accéléra ses coups de butoir en pénétrant profondément, tout en caressant le sexe de son amant. Dean était au bord de l’explosion, cela le rendait fou. Castiel mordit le cou de son amant, il aimait voir son amant sans retenue, les joues rouges, le voir crier.  
\- Tout le monde va savoir que tu es à moi. Tu es à moi Dean ?  
\- Oui je suis à toi ! Castiel, oui comme ça, oh Cas, putain c'est tellement bon ! hurla Dean.  
\- Je sais baby, jouis pour moi !  
Dean jouit en criant CASTIEL !!!

Ce dernier le suivit quelques instants plus tard. Il resta quelques minutes en lui en parsemant son dos de baisers, leurs orgasmes étaient tellement forts. Puis il se retira et s'allongea. Dean vient se blottir contre lui et Castiel lui caressa les cheveux.

\- Mon ange, à propos de Risa…  
\- Dean, comment tu as pu faire ça alors que je t'aime ? questionna Castiel d'une voix brisée.  
\- Moi aussi, je t'aime, dit-il en jouant avec les doigts de son amant.  
\- Alors pourquoi ?  
\- Pour lui dire que je t'aimais et que je t'étais fidèle. Je voyais bien qu'elle essayait de me séduire, je voulais lui faire comprendre que c'était terminé.  
Castiel le regarda avec une larme au coin de l'œil.  
\- C'est la plus belle chose que tu ne m'aies jamais dit.   
\- Je sais que notre relation secrète te fait souffrir, même si tu ne dis rien. Je voulais être clair avec elle. Je sais qu’elle a dû le dire à tout le campement mais je m'en fous. Castiel, tu es mon repos du guerrier. Avec toi, je peux me laisser aller.  
\- Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit tout à l'heure ?  
\- Tu m'avais dit de me taire. On ne désobéit pas un ange, dit-il d'un air taquin.  
\- Je ne suis plus un ange, Dean, répondit Castiel d'un air triste.  
\- Tu seras toujours un ange à mes yeux. Et puis j'aime quand tu prends le contrôle de nos ébats, me laisser dominer. Entre tes bras, je peux lâcher prise. Je ne suis plus le leader. J'aime ça.  
Castiel déposa un baiser sur les cheveux de Dean.  
\- Moi j'aime les deux.  
\- Castiel...  
\- Oui ?  
\- J'aime notre relation. Et je sais que si Sam n'avait pas dit oui à Lucifer et moi non à Michel, je n'aurais peut-être jamais assumé ce que j'éprouve pour toi. Mais je me dis que si je n'avais pas laissé tomber Sam, si je l'avais protégé, peut-être que ce qui nous arrive aujourd'hui ne serait jamais arrivé.  
\- Tu n’es pas responsable de l'Apocalypse, du choix de Sam. Dean arrête de te sentir coupable.  
\- Peut-être. Mon ange, tu restes avec moi cette nuit ?  
\- Et pour toutes les nuits à jamais.

Ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.


End file.
